


Maybe Next Time the World Ends

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, End of the World, Episode: s03e13 The Zeppo, F/M, First Kiss, Shyness, Underage Kissing, boldness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: A first kiss Willow might have given Giles in season three, just in case the World was really ending. (3 of 7)





	Maybe Next Time the World Ends

The End of the World. They say that a lot, but this time it really might be. Willow's chest is tight with fear, but she's used to that. No demon is scarier than the SATs. No damnation worse than failure.

The circle is prepared now. The real work of the ritual about to begin. Buffy and Faith aren't back yet. Assuming they're even still alive.

Willow and Giles are alone in the library.

At a sudden impulse (if two years can be called 'sudden') Willow leans in and gives Giles a quick peck on the lips before stepping back from the circle.

Giles blinks, clearly stunned. Willow blushes. He opens his mouth, but what is there to say? He gives a sort of general nod of acknowledgment and then gets on with the chanting.

The world doesn't end. In the days that follow, they share an awkward moment or two when it seems as if one of them might broach the subject of that kiss and what it meant. But time passes.

Willow and Oz are Willow and Oz. And Giles is a much, much older man. Anything incompatible with those realities will just have to wait for another Apocalypse.


End file.
